This invention relates generally to a sampling device for use in an underwater environment, and, more particularly, relates to a modular, submersible device adapted for operation at abyssal depths, wherein operation includes collection of sedimentary, biological, or liquid undersea samples and recovery of such samples to the surface in an uncontaminated, unchanged form at abyssal pressure.
Underwater sampling of organisms, liquid, sediment, or geological formations has assumed increasing importance in recent years. In the area of pharmaceutical research, for example, numerous research programs have been promulgated with the objective of recovering, studying and utilizing deep-sea micro-organisms which synthesize agents having pharmaceutical benefit.
A wide array of devices have been developed for underwater sampling. Examples of such devices are set forth in the following United States and foreign patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 1,702,060 Scott 1,994,847 Baker 1,994,848 Baker et al. 2,541,785 Smith 2,880,969 Williams 3,165,931 Shipek 3,225,602 Barton 3,302,464 Langguth 3,438,452 Bernard et a]. 3,878,904 Dobson 3,892,130 Winget et al. 4,317,490 Milberger et al. 4,950,844 Hallmark et al. ______________________________________ Patent No. Country ______________________________________ 1268629 Great Britain 1400096 Great Britain 2184835 Great Britain 55-146023 Japan 1130690 Soviet Union 1555638 Soviet Union ______________________________________
For example, Milberger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,490) relates to a sampling device in which a sample tube and ball valve are operated from the water surface via a drill string.
The Soviet patent (No. 1,555,638) shows a soil sampler for use with an underwater vehicle, in which the manipulator of the underwater vehicle controls movement of the sampler. Use of a tensioned flexible cord seals the sample.
Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,969, Barton U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,602, Langguth U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,464 and Hallmark et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,884 all disclose apparatus for collecting core samples. The Barton and Langguth patents are directed to samplers for collecting samples from underwater formations. The Williams patent is designed for coring formations that are non-flowing and open to the atmosphere.
Winget et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,130 discloses a deep sea microbiological sampling and culturing apparatus and method.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,785 shows a wellbore coring device which collects sample cores together with ambient fluid so that any fluid in the core may be brought to the surface within a core barrel.
British patent 1,400,096 and the Dobson U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,904 both disclose core samplers having a self-actuating closure or door at the bottom end of a sampling tube. Bernard et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,452 discloses a deep sea core sampler for collecting sediment cores. British Patent No. 1,268,629 shows an underwater coring device utilizing a core barrel driven by a rotary member or actuator.
Similarly, British patent 2,184,835 discloses a core container for use in the storage of rock samples. Scott U.S. Pat. No. 1,702,060 shows a wellbore corer having a screw operated valve member to open and close a core chamber or barrel. Baker U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,847 and Baker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,848 both disclose rotary-driven core barrels.
Shipek U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,931 discloses a sea floor sediment sampler; the Japanese patent (55-146023) shows a non-mixing mud sampler and its sample tube; and Soviet patent 1,130,690A discloses a rock seam tester and sampler.
Underwater sampling devices typical of the prior art, however, suffer from a number of deficiencies. In particular, most sampling devices are designed for a single form of sampling, and lack versatility. Such devices are adequate for one type of sampling but are not appropriate for other forms of sampling. For example, devices typical of the prior art are adapted for sedimentary sampling, liquid sampling or biological sampling, but can not be employed for all three forms of sample recovery.
Certain conventional sampling devices, moreover, are not suitable for recovery of uncontaminated samples of plant or animal micro-organisms at in situ pressure.
Still further, many conventional underwater sampling devices can only obtain samples of a given, predetermined volume. Therefore, the researcher seeking a variety of sample volumes or sizes would need to deploy an assortment of different samplers. This entails increased cost and logistic burdens since the researcher will need to acquire, deploy and maintain various sampling devices having different sizes, purposes and mechanisms.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for obtaining underwater samples from abyssal depths and for recovering such samples in an uncontaminated, unchanged form at in situ abyssal pressure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved underwater sampling apparatus and methods.
It is another object of the invention to provide such apparatus that is versatile and which can be adapted for obtaining and recovering a wide variety of underwater samples, including biological, sedimentary and liquid samples.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such apparatus which is reliable, affords enhanced isolation of the sample and protection from contamination, and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct.
Other general and specific objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.